


Rentgen

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [34]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Medical, Science
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektórych wkurza to "dbanie" o zdrowie</p><p>Prompt 17. Rentgen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rentgen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Mój pierwszy fick do fandomu. Boje się co z tego wyjdzie...

Sheldon z doskonałą precyzją co kilka miesięcy robił sobie tomografię, EEG oraz rentgen. Może nie było to do końca zdrowe, ale w końcu musiał dbać o swoje zdrowie. Tego typu badania zawsze mówiły mu czy wszystko z nim w porządku, plus przyjemnie było popatrzeć na prace własnego mózgu. Leonard miał jednak do tego inny stosunek.

\- Jeśli zobaczę w tym domu jeszcze jedne badania to wyprowadzam się z niego. Moja noga już tu nie postanie! - zagroził, wskazując na piętrzącą się stertę. \- Tylko sprawdzam czy nic mi nie jest... Sheldon zamilkł widząc spojrzenie partnera. Tym razem musiał darować. Przynajmniej na ten moment.


End file.
